


Music Of The Night

by MrAnders



Series: The One With Vampires [2]
Category: Big Time Rush, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Not really character death. Just kinda.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Kendall pays a visit to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Of The Night

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
_ _Silently the senses abandon their defenses_   
_Helpless to resist the notes i write_   
_For I compose the music of the night_

The boy looked once more over his shoulder. And once again, he saw no one behind him.  _This is stupid_ , he thought to himself.  _There’s no one there._  He took a deep breath and put his feet to walk once again, faster this time.  _Just in case_. He firmed the grip on the books he held, tightening them close on his chest, as if they were to protect him.

Closer than he knew, a pair of eyes watched over him. Not even blinking, the creature ran through the trees, eyes locked on the brunette as if he was a prize. The brown orbs glowing under the full moon’s light. The blonde could hear the sound of the boy’s breathing. The sound of his heart beating fast as he looked once again over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him.

Logan’s hands were trembling.  _No, dad, I won’t need a ride._  The boy repeated his words on his mind, silently cursing himself for it.  _I won’t stay for that long on the library._  Yeah, right. The brunette looked once again over his shoulders; this time sure he heard something. There was nothing there. But there was something when he turned back.

It took him a second to recognize the right moment. He jumped from the bushes and stood in front of the boy, in a matter of seconds. When the brunette less expected, there he was. Standing, in front of him.

“Hey Logie.”

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_   
_And the truth isn’t what you want to see_   
_In the dark it is easy to pretend…_   
_That the truth is what it ought to be…_

He felt his heart stop for a second. He jumped and all of his books met the ground. Both the boys kneeled to put the papers together. “Still a bookworm, I see” the blonde laughed, and Logan felt like punching him. He felt like hitting him over the head with his biggest book for scaring him like this.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

The blonde chuckled in front of him. Green eyes met brown ones and a shiver ran through the brunette’s spine. Something was different.

“I’ll take that you worried about me?” Kendall got up, handing the boy his books.

“Well, that’s what happens when you disappear for over a month!” Logan rolled his eyes, raising a hand to touch the taller boy’s face. The pale skin as soft as silk, and yet as cold as marble. He inspected every inch of the body in front of his, searching for any wound to worry about.

“I’m fine.” The blonde smirked, running a finger through the brunette’s face. Tracing its way down his jawline, softly lifting his head so the neck was exposed. “You know, I’ve missed you too.”

“You smell so…” The blonde moved his head to the curve of the other boy’s neck, taking a deep breath, inhaling as much as he could. Logan’s smell was… intoxicating. ”Alive.”

The genius was once again shaking.

“You’re scared.” The blonde whispered against his ear, running a hand through his hair. “I can smell it.”

The shorter boy didn’t say a word.

“Logie…” the tall pulled back, staring into the big brown eyes now filled with tears. “You’ve got nothing to be afraid of.”

He ran a thumb across the genius’ cheek, catching a tear as soon as it fell.

“Look at you,” the blond started, pulling his finger to his mouth, slowly flavoring his best friend’s tear. “You’re terrified. You have always been.”

Logan couldn’t move. His eyes locked on the gaze of the once green ones he loved so much, now black with lust and evil.

“I’ll fix that.” The blonde smiled, fangs emerging from his mouth as his face twisted into something different. Something too horrible to describe. The – now yellow – eyes filled with something the brunette had never seen before. “I’ll give you power, Logie. I’ll give you everything you’d always wish for.”

_Close your eyes start a journey through a strange, new world_   
_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_   
_Close your eyes and let music set you free_   
_Only then can you belong to me_

The books once again met the floor, seconds before thirsty lips met bare skin. Logan once again fell under the other’s touch, just like always. Sharp teeth cut through his skin, hot blood red as lust flowing to the other boy.  After a while, Logan didn’t had enough strength to fight anymore, just wrapping his arms around the one that once was his best friend and waiting for the inevitable. Kendall felt the brunette’s tears soaking his chest, and heard as the boy’s heart started to beat slower. His respiration also becoming oh so weak, and he just knew that was the moment. The blonde pulled his head back from where it was, lips covered with warm life from the smaller boy on his arms.

“Just a sec, Logie” he smirked, biting his bottom lip. As he felt the unmistakable taste of his own blood, smirk growing into a full smile.

He held Logan’s face on between his hands, almost lifeless brown eyes staring back at his. In a quick movement, he sealed their lips and fates, after a few seconds feeling the shorter boy sucking on his lip as if his life depended on it. And, well, it did. When he pulled back, Logan’s face was different. Brown eyes black with lust, trembling lips painted in red, pale skin as sof as silk and as cold as marble. But it wasn’t completed yet. The brunette had to feed from him, really feed, the blood shared on the kiss only enough to start the transformation. Logan was still weak. And so, Kendall exposed his neck, only for Logan to wrap his lips around it as a reflex, all of his instincts telling him to. He felt as the brunette sucked on his blood, waited until he knew the other was strong enough, pulling away with a smile on his, now back to normal, face.

“See, Logie?” he ran his fingers through the other’s hair one more time. “Now we can be together forever.”

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_   
_To the power of the music that I write_   
_The power of the music of the night_


End file.
